


Hitchcock

by fandom Noblesse 2020 (Noblesse2020)



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Video
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noblesse2020/pseuds/fandom%20Noblesse%202020
Summary: 1 Старейшина - ученик Франкенштейна, то есть Тесаму.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020





	Hitchcock

**Author's Note:**

>  **Исходники:** Hitchcock - Yorushika (cover Will Stetson). Субтитры - Shanon. Видеоряд - манхва Noblesse  
>  **Продолжительность и вес:** 01:20, 210МБ


End file.
